


This is not the city.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Inktober 2017 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2017, Mountain hiking by accident, Sheltered, Tea Shop, lanterns, they're so lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: In trying to get to the city for a team bonding shopping trip, Shirabu and Kawanishi had managed to get lost.Verylost.How did they end up in themountains?!As if that wasn't bad enough, there's a heavy rainstorm blowing in, and they need to find shelter, fast.





	This is not the city.

Shirabu had no idea how he was so lost. One minute, he and Kawanishi had been taking a different route to the train station thanks to some construction work, and the next, they were _lost_.

Maybe it was because he’d dragged them onto the first train at the platform, worried it was their own and they’d miss it. Maybe it was because Kawanishi had copied the map instructions from a dodgy website. Or maybe it was because both of them were too damn stubborn to stop and ask for help.

“... I don’t think we’re anywhere near where we need to be.” Kawanishi snorts, rolling his eyes.

“I tried to tell you that about an hour ago.”

“Well, sorry!”

“You should be.”

“This is your fault too, you know.”

“I’m well aware.” Shirabu bumps his shoulder against Kawanishi’s, sensing the teasing tone in his voice.

“Either way, I’m not liking the look of those clouds overhead.” Peering up and squinting through the leaves of the trees above, Kawanishi spots a cloak of dark grey clouds covering the sky like a blanket, ominously blocking out the sun.

“When that comes down, it’s going to come down hard.”

“Just like my hopes and dreams.” 

“... Shirabu. Really?”

“Optimism costs too much energy. I’ll leave that to the Bowl Cut Boy.” Kawanishi snorts and snickers at the nickname, trying not to make it too obvious as he looks away from Shirabu. Not that Shirabu doesn’t already know. It might be common knowledge of Goshiki’s haircut, but an inside joke led them to _only_ calling him Bowl Cut Boy.

“I suppose you get a nice surprise when anything but the worst happens, in that case.”

“Exactly. A bit like your realism but more surprises.” Kawanishi snickers, but it’s cut short as something suddenly impacts him on the nose. Offended that a bird could have pooped on him, he reaches up and tentatively swipes it off. It’s not poop. It’s _water_.

“... We need to find shelter, quickly.”

“Kawa-?”

“ _Now_!” He shoves Shirabu into the shadow of a tree just as the sky above breaks, a massive downpour splashing onto the ground. In the shelter of the tree, they’re a little protected, but still getting damp.

“Some warning would have been nice!”

“I did. I said we needed-”

“Not you! The weather!” Kawanishi deadpan stares at his friend until Shirabu shuffles uncomfortably under the gaze, realising how stupid his words were.

“... Let’s just find some proper shelter. I’m getting dripped on under this tree.” Humming in thought, Kawanishi grabs the back of Shirabu’s shirt as he starts to head downhill, casting his gaze upwards.

“What?”

“We should go up.”

“...Up.”

“Yes.”

“Are you _crazy_?”

“A little. But it took us ages to get this far, and usually, there’s rest stops or tea houses this far up the mountain.” Shirabu stops to consider the words, sighing as a raindrop drips right down his shirt.

“Fine. We’ll go up.” Following his friends lead, Shirabu starts heading up the mountain path, hating how the mud gets squishier beneath his feet, coating his shoes and ruining the bottoms of his trousers.

“This is disgusting. I’m going to have to scrub them.”

“Do it then, scrub.”

“Did you just call me a scrub?!” Smirk in place, Kawanishi refuses to answer. It’s only whilst Shirabu is trying to trip him up slyly that he spots something glowing in the dark, rainy mountain forest.

“Shirabu, look.” He points, and Shirabu squints. His eyes widen when he realises what it is.

“A lantern…”

“There’s definitely a tea house up ahead.” The teenager break into a sprint up the soggy ground, pushing themselves through the undergrowth against a barrage of raindrops. It’s starting to get heavier, and the wind blusters, almost like a typhoon has swept in.

“Are we lost again?!”

“No, there’s still lanterns up ahead! Keep going!” Shirabu almost slips, grabbing the back of Kawanishi’s shirt to keep himself upright. Kawanishi holds a hand back for him, expression as calm as ever despite the fact that he’s so soaked, his fringe clings over his eyes. He probably can’t see very well, and only the red glow of the paper lanterns gives him a direction to head in.

“Think we’re close?”

“Very. I can see a huge ring of lanterns up ahead.” Pushing through the rain, they stumble up to the tea house and-

Their hearts drop. It’s broken and in disrepair, completely abandoned. There are holes in the roof, one of the walls collapsed so it slants to the left, and the floorboards bearing plenty of holes. Shirabu’s nose scrunches in disgust at the cobwebs hanging from the welcome beam.

“Well… At least it’s sheltered.” They shuffle into the broken tea house, crouching in one of the corners that looks the most well put-together and least cobwebby.

“This is embarrassing.”

“You’re the one who dragged us on the wrong train.”

“You’re the one with the dodgy map instructions.” Kawanishi rolls his eyes at the dry, biting tone, leaning in against Shirabu, just to annoy him by soaking him a little more. He doesn’t expect Shirabu to jump at the contact, looking at him with wide eyes.

“You’re _freezing_.”

“Well, yeah? I’m fuckin’ drenched.”

“No, I mean… You’re really freezing. Even more than me.”

“That’s because you’re wearing layers.”

“You’re going to get sick.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

"Am no-” He’s caught mid-sentence by a sneeze, and Shirabu gives him a pointed look.

“... S’just allergies.”

“There are no cats here! And the pollen count is the lowest it’s been in days!”

“Maybe I’m just allergic to your bullshit. I’m not freezing. I’m _warm_.” Shirabu scoffs and throws his arms up. It’s only after a moment of thinking that he leans over and places a hand on Kawanishi’s forehead.

“No wonder you’re warm, you dunce. You’re burning up.”

“Oh. That… Explains a few things.”

“Idiot.” Despite his harsh words, Shirabu dutifully helps him out of his soggy, sopping jacket, wringing it out before hanging it on a loose beam to drip-dry. Then, he sits himself as close to his best friend as possible, and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

“Get some rest. I’ll wake you up when the rain stops so we can go home.”

“Mhm, okay.” He’s not going to turn down sleep, after all. Dropping his head onto Shirabu’s shoulder, Kawanishi closes his eyes and exhales slowly. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep, sheltered in this broken tea shop lit by lanterns. The soft pitter-patter of rain ushers him into sweet dreams, and as lucid as they may be from his slight fever, they’re comforting.

With Shirabu taking care of him, there’s no doubt they’ll make it safely down the mountain tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short!!!   
> I got caught up with overtime at work so I fell behind on Inktober and only had three hours to bash this out...
> 
> We're 2/3rds through Inktober!!!!!! The prompts for this drabble were Lantern and Sheltered.
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments! Feed my motivation and desire for validation.


End file.
